


The Light Is Sweet

by Mara



Series: Inou Masumi, Dark and Light [2]
Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta's tired of Masumi's melodrama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 46 and 47, after Masumi disappears, but before Natsuki is about to head out to look for him.

Masumi just growled when the figure leaning against the railing turned out to be Souta. Of course they couldn't leave well enough alone.

Souta, without his usual smile, turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else where you were. In fact, I was strictly instructed not to look for you, so I need to head back soon."

"How did you find me?"

He shrugged. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You can take your tricks and--"

"Why'd you leave?"

Masumi growled again, thinking about walking away, but knowing that his teammate...former teammate would just chase him down. "Three-headed Dragon of Darkness? Nearly letting all of you die? Sound familiar?"

Snorting, Souta leaned on his elbows against the railing. "You bought into whatever crap Yaiba fed you more than I thought. You think you have the market cornered on darkness around here?"

"What?"

"Do you think you're the only one with regrets?"

"I--"

"Our fearless leader saw his team die from a booby trap. Sakura was special forces. Eiji felt responsible for his father's death. Natsuki nearly destroyed the world. And I...well, hell, do I need to tell you what I did? You're the one who likes to point out I'm an ex-spy."

Masumi ground his teeth, but he had to reply. "I gave in to the darkness. I felt the power and I _wanted it_."

"So did I." Souta closed his eyes for a moment. "The power of life and death over helpless people. The power to topple governments. The power to make men cry and beg for their lives. Feels good, doesn't it? It feels great to be the strongest, the smartest, the best."

Masumi turned away, his stomach in knots. "Yes," he said finally. "I was strong. Stronger than all of you. I didn't care what happened as long as I got to keep feeling like that."

"And in the end you gave it up."

"I..." Masumi paced away a few feet, staring down at the waves hitting the beach. "It was close."

"So what?"

Whirling, Masumi glared. "So what? So I was ready let the world die. All I cared about was being the best, being able to beat Akashi. What kind of monster—"

"Now you're just getting melodramatic." Souta rolled his eyes.

"Go to hell." 

"Probably. But not yesterday or today and that's good enough for me."

"I don't deserve to be on the team."

Souta sighed. "If you're going to be that way, then we can't use you. But if you decide to grow up, you know where to find us." Turning smartly on his heel, he stalked away, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to do my best to keep the others from searching for you. You're welcome."

Masumi was going to have an awesome retort. Any moment now. He glared after his team—former teammate until he had disappeared behind a building.

He didn't deserve to be a Boukenger...did he?

\--end--


End file.
